Plus fort m'aime
by CassandraLys
Summary: Un cuarto que deja el frío afuera y dos mujeres rotas que desean dejar atrás el dolor de viejos recuerdos... ¿Será acaso posible adelantar la primavera?/[El crédito de la imagen no es mío][femslash][relato erótico][TsubsaxMaría]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Senki Zesshō Symphogear le pertenecen a Akifumi Kaneko, Noriyasu Agematsu y Dan Yoshii. No así la historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Dicho relato es un one shot, que sigue al drabble «Abrazar la primavera». Está escrito en tercera persona y es de género erótico, si no es de su agrado por favor no continuar con la lectura.

3\. El relato fue inspirado por una canción llamada «Love me harder», sí desea puede buscarla para acompañar la lectura mas no es obligatorio.

4\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o wattpad (AlexissMocçia) o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, Digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

* * *

 **Plus fort m'aime*:**

Ardía bajo sus caricias, el dolor se escapaba y sólo reinaba el placer. No podía creer haberse perdido tanto por ser presa de viejos recuerdos.

Aquella mujer, que también estaba rota pero se abrazaba a su sonrisa y había aceptado su debilidad convirtiéndola en fortaleza, sabía cómo tocarla.

Le quitaba el aliento en cada beso y encendía un calor que lo abarcaba todo con la atención que sobre su cuerpo iba dando. Un mordida que despertaba dolor y placer por igual y una lamida que aliviaba llevándola a la locura.

A cada paso de la boca experta de María, Tsubasa deseaba más y sentía que volaba a espacios jamás explorados.

Enseguida se vio desnuda y un temblor la invadió, no quería que la pelirosa viera todas las marcas que en su vida se había hecho. No sólo en las batallas sino cuando el dolor por perder a Kanade la atacaba.

Sí, la gran espada Kazanari se autolesionaba y ahora en aquel momento tan íntimo sentía repulsión de su cuerpo.

Cadenzavna advirtió aquellos pensamientos en su amante y no dudó en desnudarse también. Lo hizo de forma lenta para que la peliazul la descubriese con la mirada. Y, ya sin prendas que la cubrieran, mostró que también su cuerpo tenía marcas.

La mayoría eran de los experimentos que le habían practicado, pero había otros que eran de sus batallas personales. Había intentado directamente acaba con su vida más de una vez, y en cada una su plan quedaba trunco dejándole una marca para que no olvidase su torpe osadía.

Y aunque ahora daba gracias de no haber tenido éxito en sus planes, (de lo contrario no hubiese conocido a la mujer que amaba y a la que quería dar placer aquella noche de invierno), aquello no quitaba que también le diese asco su cuerpo.

Tsubasa la miró y comprendió que ambas estaban en las mismas condiciones, sólo que una se animaba a seguir adelante porque era mejor lo que había conseguido que lo que había dejado atrás.

Sin dudarlo, se incorporó y comenzó a besar cada marca que encontró en el cuerpo de María. Y se encontró embriagada por el aroma de su piel. No quería soltarla y le indicó que deseaba tomar el control de la situación.

Sin embargo, la orgullosa ojiverde tuvo una idea mejor. También besó cada marca del cuerpo de la de mirada amatista, y cerca de su oído le susurró lo que se le había ocurrido.

—Amémonos fuerte, juntas.

Un calor febril que hizo latir el bajo vientre de Kazanari, la llevó a asentir ante la propuesta de su bella amante.

Acomodándose en el regazo de María, la peliazul dejó vagar sus manos por el cuerpo de la pelirosa, quien correspondió dejando también sus manos andar por el cuerpo de la otra.

Cuando las ansías de sentirse. (de estar una dentro de la otra), llevaron pulsaciones a la zona baja buscaron aliviarla. Cadenzavna fue la primera en llevar un pulgar al clítoris de Kazanari y comenzar con movimientos lentos de lado a lado que hicieron brotar gemidos de los labios de su amante.

Sin querer quedarse atrás, la de los ojos amatista también llevo su pulgar al clítoris de María y comenzó a moverlo lento de arriba abajo. Y fue el turno de la pelirosa de prorrumpir gemidos que llevaban el nombre de su chica.

Los movimientos pronto se hicieron más rápidos y constantes, haciendo que ambas deslizaran un dedo en el centro opuesto. Tsubsa fue la más gustosa en recibirlo, porque desde que habían empezado quería que ese momento llegase.

Cadenzavna río primero por la búsqueda de su novia, (que por la posición le costaba poder introducir su dedo índice), y luego dejó salir un gemido por la dulce intromisión.

La pasión las dominaba y con su aliento iban aumentando la fuerza y rapidez de los movimientos, dejando ir otro dedo en el interior de la otra.

Se sentía como cuando ambas por separada se daba amor a sí mismas pero la sensación era más completa, como que la soledad no tenía lugar en sus almas y la plenitud de un placer compartido volvía todo más intenso.

Aquel pensamiento les llevó a ejercer más fuerza en sus movimientos. Su lado salvaje salía, parecían un lobo y una pantera, ambas reinas del momento, ambas llevando el control, ambas dándose placer mezclado con ternura. Porque no se dejaban de cuidar por más compenetradas con la excitación que estuviesen.

De pronto Tsubasa río al poder dejar ir otro dedo en el centro de María.

—¡Oh!, pero qué delicioso descubrimiento —comentó divertida y fascinada.

Cadenzavna no permitió que su amante se jactara tanto y descubrió que hacer pequeños movimientos como golpecitos volvía loca a la peliazul.

—Pues este descubrimiento también es delicioso —retrucó aumentando la fuerza de esos golpecitos.

Una leve risita acompañada de un gemido sonoro salió de los labios de Kazanari. Y ambas se dejaron llevar por el ritmo, los puntos débiles y la fuerza de la otra llegando casi juntas al orgasmo. El cual fue intenso y las recorrió por completo haciéndolas explotar en un copioso líquido que no dudaron en probar, al llevarse los dedos a su boca.

Al salir una de la otra, una sensación de vacío las recorrió pero un abrazo compartido les devolvió la calma.

—Que bien se siente estar contigo —Dejó salir Tsubasa, acomodándose en la cama.

—Lo mismo digo, ma force —Le susurró en francés, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—¿Ma force? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Mi fuerza, o mi fortaleza en francés —respondió dejando un beso en uno de sus senos—: Eso es lo que eres para mí, Tsubasa.

—Te amo, mon rocher* —confesó recordando un poco ese idioma algo olvidado por ella.

El corazón de María se salteó un latido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de alegría, de emoción ante la idea de que su amante se permitía amarla. Atrás quedaban las noches que pensó que aquello no pasaría puesto que la peliazul no olvidaba a su primer amor.

Ahora sabía que tenía un lugar importante en la vida de su amada. No era que Tsubasa se olvidaría de Kanede; pero sí significaba que aquello no la detendría de vivir una vida al lado de Cadenzavna.

— Watashi wa anata o totemo aishiteimasu, ma foce* —correspondió buscando sus labios.

La de mirada amatista no pudo más que sonreír al escucharla mezclar el japonés con el francés.

Aquella mujer era así, podía mezclar el dolor con el placer. Una sonrisa con el llanto, un idioma con otro y de todo aquello sacar una piedra preciosa que la tenía por destinataria.

Por eso sintiéndose regocijada y bendecida no dudó en volver a besarla lento y luego más apasionadamente. Total la noche recién comenzaba y el amanecer estaba muy lejos aún como para dejar de amarse fuerte….

* * *

N/A:

1\. Plus fort m'aime: Más fuerte ámame en francés.

2\. Mon rocher: Mi roca en francés.

3\. Watashi wa anata o totemo aishiteimasu, ma foce: Te amo mucho, mi fuerza o fortaleza.


End file.
